New Emotions
by Prettyindiamond
Summary: it all started out as a normal day with 4 brothers and their father but the so called normal day turned out to be a day of shame and regret as these 4 brothers soon find out about new emotions that they had never felt before.


**Chapter 1 ~I do not own tmnt in any way i just thought it would be fun to make a fan-fic this is my first fan-fic hope you enjoy :D~ Author:**prettyindiamond

* * *

***NARRATOR'S POV***

Good job my sons i am very proud of you all for another great day of training said Splinter looking over at his breathless sons Splinter was about to walk out of

the Dojo to get himself a cup of tea when he heard his youngest son Michelangelo say "man why do we even have to train so hard we are already ninja's"

Splinter turned around to see his second oldest son Raphael right about to hit Mikey on the head in anger from is little brother's comment, Raphael Splinter said

sternly watching as Raph lowered his hand and backed away growling as Mikey gave off a sigh of relief Splinter then turned to face his orange masked son and

said "Michelangelo how do you think you became a ninja" Mikey then started to wonder as the other three knew that their brother was gonna say some sort of

wacky answer Mikey's face lit up as he yelled "i know there was a cool magician no no no there was this very very incredible magician that just happened to

have a ninja spell and 4 turtles and and " Mikey had got cut of by his head saying hello to a wooden walking stick "that's enough Michelangelo" said Splinter as

he looked over to his other three sons who were trying to hide their laugh Splinter sighed as he said "you four may exit the Dojo now" Splinter watched as his

four sons headed to out the door. After training the turtles did whatever they could do to pass time the second youngest brother named Donatello went to his

lab to study some parts he had gotten from the Utrom's before they had gotten back to their home planet. The oldest turtle named Leonardo was out on a little

run to stretch out his muscles after all that training, the youngest Michelangelo sat on the couch watching cartoons while eating a slice of pizza as the second

oldest known as Raphael was beating the stuffing out of his punching bag. As Leo got back from his run he was surprised so see that Raph hadn't killed or

even hurt Mikey Leo smirked and walked over to Donnies lab.

***LEO'S POV***

I walked into Donnies lab to find him tinkering and picking away at Utrom parts"just my luck" i thought to myself as i leaned on the door frame as i stared at the

purple masked turtle before i could even think straight i heard Donnie's voice say "oh Leo" he said with a grin "i never saw you there" quickley his grin turned

into a concerned face as he then added "oh no did you get hurt cuz i'm all out of supplies" said Donnie as he ran up to me checking me over to see if i had any

cuts or bruises. I watched as Donnie threw himself at me searching for cuts i chuckled i was about to tell him that i just came to say hi but before i could find

the words he had grabbed ahold of my hand to check there for any wounds i could feel my face burning bright red and that's when i had realized i had a thing

for my own brother i had to hide it and quickly before he had noticed me just standing there looking like a tomato i jerked my hand away from his a thousand

thought and questions i wanted to ask but i couldn't i had to get out of there as fast as possible

i turned around ready to leave but i could feel his Chocolatey brown eyes staring at me in the corner of my eye i could see the confusion on his face i knew what

i had to do i had to get rid of these feelings throw them away and never look back i cant show it no matter how much i just want to hold him in my arms but i cant... he'll never feel the same way i do...

***RAPH'S POV***

I looked over at Mikey to see him goofing off as usual. I just stood there watching him do a cheesy dance usually i would of already smacked him upside the

head by now but i couldn't something in me held me back so i just stood there laughing trying not to let him hear me but looks like that plan diden't work out

so well because he turned and looked right at me with a huge grin on his face Mikey loves to be the center of attention and when he can't get it he'll get super

upset. As we stared at each other Mikey said "hey Raph you enjoying yourself over there" he said as he walked up to me and elbowed me on the arm he

knows that i don't like to be touched and he asked for it. I grabbed him by the arms and tackled him down onto to the floor i looked down at him and watched

as he laughed at my anger and that's when i got real mad i squeezed his arms tighter and i moved my leathery face closer to his as i growled at him.

***MIKEY'S POV***

Oh shell why do i always keep getting into these situations i looked up at Raph to see him lowering his face in anger as he pinned me to the ground i shrieked

a bit as i felt his grip on me get tighter i thought to myself a way how to get out of this its not the best plan but master Splinter always said "to defeat your

enemy you have to distract your enemy" and in this case i could use a very big distraction right now i thought about my plan over and over again hoping to

come up with a better one but i had nothing i knew i had to act fast when i felt my arms going numb from Raph squeezing my arms to hard and that's when i

did it i reached up and gave Raph a kiss not a fast brotherly kiss like i had hoped it would be but it was a long kiss the one that couples share i opened my eyes to see

Raph staring at me with his big emerald eyes i felt his grip loosen i was totally embarrassed i pushed him off of me and ran towards my room hoping that this had never

happened hoping that this was all a dream...

**TBC...**

***This is my first fan-fic i hope you all enjoyed it if you did plz leave a comment i would love to hear from you guys oh and this is only chapter 1 i will post chapter 2 soon :D***


End file.
